


Lightning Bolt

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Dark!Harry, Drabble, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

It was the worst thing you could come home to.

A broken door and the smell of smoke. A dark house, with the Dark Mark casting a sickly green light over the shattered remains of your family.

That was in the last war. Voldemort's war.

Now the worst thing to come home to is a silent house. Every light might be on, but no one is there. The only thing remaining is a small note with a lightning bolt sketched on it in poisoned ink.

The lightning bolt means that there is no hope left.

The Dark Lords were there.


End file.
